DESCRIPTION (Taken from the Investigator's Abstract) This project is intended to serve as a model to establish the most effective way to exchange information among remote or isolated Alaska Native maritime communities, healthcare providers, and scientists concerning environmental justice and health. The primary objective is to establish self-sufficiency in Alaska Native communities, within existing healthcare systems, to minimize exposure to environmental contaminants. Specifically, the research team will collaborate to develop a series of training programs that address environmental justice and health issues of importance to the residents of St. Lawrence Island, Alaska. These programs will be designed by members of the St. Lawrence Island communities in conjunction with research scientists and healthcare providers. An Advisory Committee, research team, healthcare providers, and members of the affected community will collaborate to set up a system of communication among the collaborating groups; create a sampling program to test for environmental contaminants; establish a community health assessment program; and use the emerging data to implement an environmental justice and health training program. Although the program model developed through this study will be used to benefit the St. Lawrence Island specifically, the project will provide descriptions, information, and mechanisms on how the model can be used in similar situations in other locations in Alaska and other areas of the United States.